Poolside Fun
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sess gets Kag a new pool, but it comes with tons of "rules".


A/N: Well folks, this oneshot is written for the winner of chapter 6 contest of CFTG…T. This goes out to kashiangel07 from ff dot net. Congratulations!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the concept of the theme InuYasha. I only own silly random thoughts in my head that often get me into trouble.

Summary: Sesshoumaru gets Kagome a new pool, but it comes with tons of "rules"

**Poolside Fun**

Kagome waited with baited, yet excited breath as Sesshoumaru led her out to the backyard with a blindfold over her eyes. He said he had a surprise for her and after the last one he gave her, she could barely wait. The summer sun was beating down on her already tanned skin, probably burning her to a crisp while his skin remained untouched. That was enough to make her frown. Yes, she was the mate of a powerful five hundred plus year old youkai, yes she had even opted to stay in the feudal era with him until they reached her time and yes once they reached it, they still looked as young as ever, but that didn't mean that her miko skin didn't catch a sunburn or two along the way.

"You know, I really hate--"

"Do not annoy this Sesshoumaru mate, or you will forfeit your surprise."

That was another thing. Their damn mental link was downright annoying at times. He could stop her from complaining before she even got the chance. Although, she had used the link as a source of entertainment on many occasions. Especially when pregnant with their first pup. Ah, the memories.

A smirk curves her lips as he glares back at her.

"Don't even think of it mate."

"Geez, can I at least have a little fun?"

"Hn."

Stopping, he pulls her blindfold off, letting her finally see. Her eyes have to adjust to the sun's glare before they widen as she notices the pool in front of her. No, not just any pool, but an in-ground pool that was built like a hot spring. Except the water wasn't hot, it was cool, just what the summer called for. A cool spring. The depth ranged from three to nine feet, perfect for laps and the sitting rocks wouldn't even be in her way. Turning, she pounces on him for hugs and kisses.

"You made me a pool! This is the best present ever!"

"Better than the car?"

"Well…no, but you know what I mean! Thank you so much! I'm going to get into my bathing suit right now!"

She jogs off, but his hand catches her wrist before she can get far.

"Mate, we do not have any more pups in our home."

She looks confused as she thinks about it.

"Of course not. Our last one left over a hundred years ago."

"Then you must obey all rules posted for your new pool."

Her eyes follow his claw which is pointing at a sign she hadn't noticed before. She scowls up at her mate.

"Are you serious? There's rules? I'm not following any freaking rules. I'm grown and I wanna swim!"

He raises an eyebrow as she stomps her foot in a very childlike manner.

"Grown indeed. Go read them."

Huffing, she marches over to the sign and starts to read out loud.

"No clothes allowed in the pool…pool may only be used to fulfill sexual desires between one a.) clumsy yet endearing Miko and b.) Powerful Taiyoukai of the West with stunning looks and witty comebacks and the best sex on this Earth and most likely galaxy…"

Her eye twitches as she looks back at him.

"Way to power trip Sesshou."

The demon lord merely smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"Keep reading."

She turns back to the sign to continue.

"Aforementioned Miko shall not invite the half breed over for any competitive swimming…as a matter of fact, the hanyou is no longer allowed in the home of said clumsy Miko and Sex Kami Taiyoukai…"

She pulls at her hair in frustration.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! You know he's my best friend you baka!"

"Keep reading."

"No pups allowed in the pool…they whine too much. All intruders will be either a) Purified on site or b) Melted with poison with no return from Tenseiga."

She puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh get the hell outta here! I'm not purifying anyone!"

"Keep reading Miko"

"After sex is done in the pool, the clumsy Miko must make her incredible mate Taiyoukai a ham sandwich with extra cheese. He loves those."

Kagome storms over to her mate ready to kick his ass to hell as he just stands there with a smirk.

"Why you big jerk! I should've known that I couldn't just have--"

"Watch out for that inflatable raft mate."

Not hearing him due to her rant session, Kagome trips and falls forward into the pool's deep end. Sputtering as she surfaces, she glares at the kneeling demon.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru does enjoy having his ears screamed off by your high pitched wails. This Sesshoumaru told you to watch out."

His smirk turns perverted as he assesses her wet body and transparent clothes.

"You have broken rule number one mate. You shall be punished."

The miko watches with wide eyes as her demon mate prepares to perform a full blown cannonball into the pool. Right on her. Moving just in time, she tries to swim away as he surfaces gracefully.

"And where do you think you are swimming off to? Your punishment starts now."

Heavily agitated but highly curious, she turns to him.

"And just what might that be oh Great Taiyoukai, best lover in the galaxy?"

"A thousand licks."

He disappears under the water as she looks confused.

"A thousand…ooohhhhhh!"

~Fin~


End file.
